


More, Please.

by boycum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Penetration, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Sort Of, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Bottom, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Top, Trans for Trans, Vaginal Sex, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boycum/pseuds/boycum
Summary: Cece and his boyfriend Gabe fuckin'.Mild edging, some public groping, and a sweet boyfriend filling up his boyfriend's pussy.





	More, Please.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe one day i'll add some context and sexual tension to this but this is all for now folks. also totally taking requests for trans-oriented porn btw

The movie was interesting. Cece had wanted to come, he really, really had. But it was hard to feel as pressed to be serious when Wikipedia existed, and DVD players, and illegal streaming, and he really, really wanted to touch his boyfriend.

The theater was mostly empty - it was the second-to-the-last showing for a movie based on a video game, and there was a couple in the third row, along with 3 people that looked to be friends about perfectly in the middle. They had the back to themselves. 

And they hadn’t meant to be distracted. But, putting up the arm rest to cuddle led to pulling Gabe into his lap, and his boyfriend in his lap led to hands on the waist, and hands on the waist slipped below the waistband, and then Gabe was pushing his hand down further and whispering to touch him more, and Cece couldn’t keep his mouth off of that soft inviting neck in front of him.

But he didn’t want to bring it to an end. He wanted to touch and touch...

\--

And driving home it was even harder - or, rather, even getting out of the parking garage. They didn’t have as much darkness but Gabe had to go to work, and Cece wanted to leave him with every kind of kiss.

\--

Almost as soon as Gabe left that night, he got a text from Cece. It was simple, really - just the words, “miss me?” with an attached photo that made Gabe drool; the picture spanned from the bottom of his chest down, natural sunlight spilling onto his stomach (it was currently 2am so the picture had to have been premeditated) in a way that looked warm and inviting. And best of all, Gabe could see the tell-tale bulge in his boyfriend’s underwear, pulled almost high enough to peek out of the fabric.

\---

Gabe rolled onto his back, and Cece found himself between his legs like a magnet. Maybe not as perfect as a puzzle piece, but inexplicably attracted, without fail. It wasn’t always easy moving, but their bodies felt so right together, sharing that space. His fingers caressed across the fabric of Gabe’s underwear, toying with the lace around the leg holes and then at the waistband. He pulled the elastic down the slightest bit, exposing more skin and a hint of hair, which he kissed softly before letting the elastic snap back.

Cece scooted back and move his focus to Gabe’s thighs, lips sinking into the soft, plush skin there. He could feel hair tickling his mouth the slightest bit here, too, and he wasn’t able to resist planting more kisses, scattering them around his skin. Gabe’s skin tasted like sweat - not sugar and flowers, not gross, just a particular scent that felt like warmth and love and sex.

Gabe pushed his hands into Cece’s hair while the later was sucking a hickey into his inner thigh and pulled up slightly, just enough to get his attention, and said, “Cece, you know I love this but I want to get fucked.”

Cece grinned, taking in the sight he’d made before responding. His vision was, distractingly, filled with his boyfriend’s reddened thighs on either side of his head, flimsy cotton visibly soaked through with evidence of his arousal. He liked to tease, but a direct request like that was pretty hard to ignore - plus, really, he’d been teasing since last night. And he couldn’t disagree; he was wet and wanted to top. So without much more prompting he was helping Gabe pull off his briefs and rest his feet on Cece’s upper back, closing any space between them.

Cece moved forward in time with Gabe guiding his face down, and with no hesitation his tongue dipped between his folds and licked a stripe up his boyfriend’s pussy, pausing to give extra attention to the shaft of his clit in the form of kisses. It felt so good to feel Gabe’s reactions in full; he wasn’t the loudest, but he made breathy little noises, and it was more than that, too; it was the way his hips bucked, the way he’d squeeze Cece’s face between his legs, the way he’d pull Cece’s hair when he gave an extra good suck. Cece could feel the sweat on Gabe’s palms when his hands smoothed over his shoulders and felt satisfied he was a part of that, was working him up, was making him wet.

Cece brought his hand between Gabe’s legs, smoothing along the tender skin, and came up near Gabe’s hole with a question in his eyes.

“You ready?”

Gabe nodded his head more enthusiastically then he really needed to, and Cece grinned, pushing his fingers inside. 

“You seem nice and wet, sweetie.” And he curled his fingers upwards, seeking out a sweet spot as he pulled a few short whimpers out of Gabe, oscillating pressure but not relenting on the circle pattern he was working on.

Gabe groped behind himself, and Cece would have chalked it up to grasping at the sheets or some other movements of pleasure if moments later he didn’t have an oddly shaped, inhuman, bright blue dildo in his face. It was one of their favorites; a weird, alien looking tentacle. The texture kept it interesting and the length made for a challenge. It could be a packer but they mostly used it as a dildo.

And then quickly after, when Cece still seemed preoccupied with flicking his tongue on the upper side of Gabe’s cock, Gabe pressed the lube into Cece’s hands and laid back, grin wide. It had been annoying to reach a point where being on T had made it more necessary for them to store-buy lube and not just make it themselves, but there was a part of him that felt proud that his body needed what all gay men’s bodies needed. And Cece, in particular, liked the process of getting Gabe ready; the teasing, the touching, the groping, the cuddling. He liked to make Gabe wet, and he was satisfied he’d gotten that taste first. 

The cock felt good on his end, and it made him all the more excited to bring Gabe closer. He couldn’t feel the actual shaft, of course (only in his fantasies, for now), but the the egg-shaped end that kept it anchored in him felt snug and big. It could honestly have been bigger even, but as it was, it slipped in without too much maneuvering (eating Gabe out had him wet and just as ready to be fucked, should Gabe ask); and really, Cece was in no hurry, enjoying the rapt attention his show got out of Gabe. 

When he was finally situated, Cece lined himself up with Gabe’s hole, the bright blue head contrasting heavily with Gabe’s skin. His skirted it around his hole first, the tentacle teasing from his hole to his clit, letting the very tip go in the smallest bit while he was massaging his thumbs across Gabe’s inner thighs. The front of the cock lined up against his clit and rubbed back against him as he teased, building the pressure more and more, so when Gabe started pouting, Cece was about at the end of his rope in terms of patience as well, and without much more fanfare, he snapped his hips forward into his boyfriend’s ready body.

Gabe moaned softly, his mouth falling open as Cece got in as far as he could. And once he was inside entirely, he brought a hand to rest on Gabe’s clit, so he could fall into a rhythm of rubbing while he thrust. His boyfriend’s clit was hard and erect, and he let two fingers rest around it, a ring of pressure jerked up and down until Gabe was begging for him to go harder, or more, and Cece’s fingers were so slick they were losing their grip.

For a moment Cece stopped and leaned in, pushing himself as far as he could inside but laying chest-to-chest with Gabe, trying to suck bruises into his boyfriend’s neck and taste the salt on his skin. As he was working at one on his collarbone, he heard Gabe softly mumble, “Mm...more.” 

Cece pushed himself up so he was braced over Gabe and gave him a questioning look. Before he could formulate a sentence to match, Gabe (through a spreading blush) said, “My dick is on the dresser...maybe you could put that in too? 

Cece jerked back excitedly, and Gabe yelped at how fast the dick came out of his hole, his boyfriend forgetting to be tender in his excitement. It couldn’t have been a huge surprise - Gabe had talked about wanting this before - and so he took it as a positive reaction. 

When Cece was convinced he hadn’t done any real damage, he finally got up to the dresser for Gabe’s cock. It was a little bigger than his, but the material had more give, and a stripe of bright rainbow contrasted an almost entirely black cock.

He ran into the bathroom to give it a quick wash down, and he could still feel the other one between his legs, the egg pressing inside of him and making him impatient. He was thourough, of course, but he hurriedly went back into their room.

When he came back, his breath caught in his throat a bit. Gabe was still propped up on the pillow they’d been using to elevate his hips earlier, and his legs were spread wide, a lube bottle forgotten on his belly as he shoved his wet fingers inside himself. 

His hole was looked stretched but all Cece could think was not as much as it could be, and all he wanted to do was shove another dick inside of him and see him get wider. Gabe looked so good underneath him; his hair was spread across the bed, chest completely bare. Unlike Cece, he hadn’t gotten top surgery yet, but his chest was small; especially when he was on his back, with his body stretched, it was flatter than plenty of cis men. Cece always felt a bit mesmerized; he’d never been much of a chest guy, on himself or with others, but something about Gabe’s body looked appealing in every form, every iteration, every step he took, he looked hot in a different way. Cece could be stopped dead with how he looked now, and fantasize about a different chest just as easily. And it left Cece wanting to leave hickies wherever he could manage to, wanting to leave an echo of himself on this man’s body. 

Cece pushed his dick back in, and then another finger in beside his cock, wet with cool lube he had been too excited to warm up, and Gabe moaned while tensing, tightening around the dildo and fingers inside of him. Cece held still and looked up at him, his left hand coming up to stroke along his boyfriend’s belly. Gabe’s head was back against the pillow, his eyes closed and face looking slightly frustrated.

“Do you want to stop?” 

“Just...hold still. Okay?” 

“You don’t have to take more than you can handle, you know.” He mumbled, connecting dots of Gabe’s freckles while making slow movements of his fingers back and forth on his dildo. His boyfriend’s up and down breathing made him feel calm; part of him always wanted to panic when things weren’t picturesque, but it felt so real to be in between his legs, deep inside of him. No matter what they decided he knew he could make him cum, if he wanted to; with a dick, or his mouth, or his hands. As long as he got to do that.

He was warm, and sweaty, and so present. 

Cece reached out for Gabe’s hand and pressed their palms together, a high five turned into hand holding, and squeezed tight. “Just relax yourself piece by piece, okay? Squeeze back, and then let go.” 

Gabe squeezed, and Cece felt his pussy squeeze as well, tightening around the dildo inside him ever so slightly. And then he let go, and so did his lower half.

“Other hand?” 

Gabe’s shoulders hit the pillow again, and he reached out his other hand, squeezing Cece’s fingers back as soon as he could get in contact with him. He looked more relaxed and centered, and Cece wanted nothing more than to dote on him - he leaned over, running his fingers through Gabe’s hair, rubbing soft circles into his scalp as they breathed together, hearts swelling.

Cece moved back and forth a few times, testing how tight Gabe felt, encouraging his to relax as he added another finger. And slowly, ever so slowly, Cece started to push the second cock in, almost immediately being rewarded with a soft, “holy shit,” as the head inched past his entrance. He had always been a bit impatient, and his hips itched to push pull back and push in, to pull more groans out of the man under him, but he knew he had to be patient for it to feel good; and so he kept his pace, slow and cautious, eyes locked on the man underneath him and alert to responses. When he had an inch inside of him, it was like he reached a new level of flushed; the red was marked up and down his body, down to his stretched holes, and Cece couldn’t help wanting to kiss wherever he could reach, wanting to take his hands and tell him he was doing amazing. Every place their skin touched felt electric and he felt buzzed, the arousal building deeper and deeper in his stomach with every passing second.

When he felt satisfied Gabe was at least okay with having an inch or two of the two dicks inside of him, Cece moved his hands a little higher, leaving the dildo inside but letting his fingers go to Gabe’s dick again. Four fingers pressed against his length, sliding easily against slick skin. He couldn’t stretch enough to fuck him and lick his cock (he wondered if that old wives’ tale about removing your lower rib for better flexibility was true…), but he wanted to, so badly, and tried to convey some of that desperation to have a mouth full of cum with the circled pressure of his fingers. 

He drizzled more lube onto the exposed parts of the dick and slid forward a little more, earning another gasp and moan from Gabe each time, repeating the process until he was completely seated and spread across Gabe’s chest, giggling about how squeaky the overzealous lube use was making them. He brought his hands up to Gabe’s face, showing off how pruned his fingers were becoming, and he felt like he was glowing, so lost in his boyfriend’s body. His face was warm, and he could tell when this was over he was going to want a shower, but at the moment he didn’t feel messy, he just felt close to Gabe. 

Cece slowly started to pull his hips back and forth, unsure of exactly how to thrust with two dicks, especially when one of them wasn’t attached to him and was just shoved inside. He tried to hold them together as he thrust, and at least from Gabe’s response, it seemed to work - he was flushed, little whines escaping his throat intermittently, eyes closed as he sunk into the pillow mound behind him.

Gabe’s hands gripped at his arms and Cece could feel his nails leaving crescents in his skin. He leaned down, grinning against his lover’s lips as he let the sensations slow and elongate. 

And finally, when he could feel Gabe’s grip loosening, Cece picked up his pace a bit, holding one of the dicks in place as he thrusted with the second, barely giving any pause between thrusts. He could feel the tension building inside himself, in a way that he almost couldn’t bear, and he felt his thrusts losing composure; it was less like he was pushing and more like he was thrusting against what was inside of him as well, trying to rub his dick against the dick’s base.

He came first, the build up against his clit far too intense, and it was like fireworks bursting in his stomach and all his joints; he could feel the pleasure touch every part of his body, and he rode the orgasm out with sharp, fast thrusts against into his boyfriend’s stuffed hole. But he didn’t stop when he was done; he felt spent, sensitive, but especially determined, as he sat between Gabe’s legs with not one, but two dildos that were not attached to him in anyway, and were now connected in Gabe’s body. Cece was feeling the post-orgasm glow, but Gabe was still completely tense and horny, his body stretched around two huge cocks, and he made an impatient noise, urging Cece to keep going. 

Cece pushed the dildos in once, and out, and Gabe grinned; even if he hadn’t seen it, you could feel the smile with his whole body as he returned his face between his legs. He held the cocks inside, making short, shallow thrusts as he paid utmost attention to his boyfriend’s dick. He left no part untouched, reveling in the hair tickling his lips as he sucked, and he let Gabe direct him; he pulled his hair, situated him, moved his face, and he just kept his tongue out, made sure to kiss every part in front of him, cherish every taste he got.

When Gabe came, he pulled Cece’s hair, hard; Cece didn’t even think he meant to, it was just a response, as was the one loud moan that escaped the man’s throat as orgasm washed over him and he sagged into the pillows behind him. 

Cece pulled the dildos out and threw them in the pile with their dirty laundry, haphazardly getting them off the bed so he could hold Gabe with nothing in between them. They both felt sticky but neither wanted to get up, too content, too relaxed, to perfectly at ease to break the spell.

“You were…amazing.”


End file.
